Two Darks One Light
by fiftyshadesobssesed
Summary: Ana has a dark past she is trying to escape from. She finds herself in Seattle where she meets Kate and Mia. What will happen when this shy closed off girl meets a mysterious gray eyed copper haired boy that she cant resist. Will she let him into her dark world or will her past pop up and have her on the run again. (sorry suck at summaries) *NO CHEATING* *FIRST EVER STORY BE KIND
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey guys, this is my very first story ever so please be kind in your reviews. I am open to options and suggestions. **_

_**Kate:17/11th grade**_

_**Mia:16/11th grade**_

_**Ana:17/11th grade**_

_**Christian:18 /12th grade**_

_**Elliott:19/12th grade **_

**KPOV**

"Come on Mia I want to hurry up and get to the mall before someone takes the shoes I have been eyeing" I'm in the living room of 'Grey house manor' waiting for my best friend Mia to come shopping with me. We meet in per-k and have been bet friends ever since. As I'm sitting on the couch Mia's older brothers come strolling in from football practice, and damn Elliott looks sexy as hell his hands running through those beautiful golden locks. Elliott is about 6'3 broad shoulders lean muscular amazing green eyes, oh god what would love to do to that boy just thinking about it has me all hot and bothered . Just as I manage to stop drooling he catches me staring at him he pit's on his pantie dropping smile and I'm drooling all over again and then Christian comes in looks between the two of and rolls his and drags Elliott up stairs mumbling .

"Come on lover boy we have to go over these plays. I refuse to lose to the West Side High assholes this year "I blush as his gaze linger a little while longer before he disappears. I won't lie Christian is a good looking bastard 6'2 unruly copper hair that I like to call ' sex hair'. Dark gray eyes really built but bulky his body is very impressive but he has a really bad attitude and I don't know why at first I thought he just didn't like me but he is like this with everyone. Elliot, on the other hand is really sweet and funny and just all around yummy.

Just as I'm about to call for Mia again she comes down the stairs wearing a white v neck with a lace back, her favorite gold necklace diamond drop earrings, pink handbag, pink shorts and silver sandals he hair in curls down her back. "FINALLY!" I say with my hands dramatically waving in the air.

"Sorry I had to get my hair just perfect just in case ya know...we run into some cute guys" Mia blushed and I couldn't help but laugh "by cute guys you mean my brother Ethan" I say with smirk and she looked like a tomato I laughed so hard I had tears in my eyes. "Mia it's OK I know you like my brother I'm fine with it you know how I feel about Elliott" now it's my turn to blush.

Mia smiles at me and says "Are you sure Kate? I don't want things to get weird or have you thinking I'm using you to get close to him." I give her a confused look "of course I'm OK with it you are my best friend I know you wouldn't use me like that. Are you sure your OK with me liking Elliott?" she smiles at me and nods her head "Absolutely" I sigh as relief washes over me "thank god I thought you would be upset and think I'm like Lily" I say as we head to my white 2014 Porsche Cayman. Mia huffs and says " no way in hell would I ever think you would be anything like her ugh she is just... just ugggghhhh." Lily is one of our friends from school how has the biggest crushes on Christian I have ever seen I mean almost every girl in school has a crush on him except for me of course but for some reason he has never shown any interest in any of them, they literally throw themselves at him but he acts as if they don't exist.

After a while we all assumed he was gay but that doesn't stop all the girls from poking out their lips, chest, and asses even his parents think it but we wouldn't dear tell him, he has a bit of an angry problem we figured he would come out when he is ready. "I know I still can't believe she did that personally I thought it was funny but Christian on the other hand didn't find it as amusing." I laugh pulling in to mall parking lot.

"Yeah Kate cause it's so much fun waking up to Lily under your blanket give you a hand job half naked" she says with head cocked to the side with one of her perfectly arched eyebrows raised. I simply shrug my shoulders and get out the car "exactly I love to death but she needs to understand that he is not into her and that no means no and everything would be fine" she explains following me out the car into the mall. "I know Mia and she has been bugging me all week to convince you to let her spend the night again" I sigh and start looking through the clothes on the racks, I know she has been bugging me too. I want her to come I really do be I don't want her coming there just to go after Christian even though she has promised me many time that she would be on her best behavior I don't know I'm still iffy about it what do you think Kate." "I think if you want to really want to hang out with her again I say put her to the test" she looks at me like I'm speaking Chinese I smile at her and explain you know put her to the test invite her over to hang out and she how she acts you don't even have to stay home. We could go to a movie or go ice skating or my all, time favorite SHOPPING!" We have a good laugh at that because Mia and I can shop forever given the chance. Then I get an idea " why don't we make it group think so we can see if she can handle being around him and keep her hands to herself." She thinks about it for a minute "I don't know Kate"

"Oh come on Mia I can bring Ethan" I wiggle my eyebrows up and down giving her my best smile. Mia gasps the looks down smiling with a slight blush "Well I don't know doesn't it seems like we are having a triple date" damn I didn't think of with that way " hmmmm... your right that is giving her Christian on a silver platter we can invite Paul he's on the team the Elliott and Christian so now he has someone to talk to while talk to Elliott " I say with a wink. We are looking around the store when I finally find the black heels I have been eyeing

I tell Mia I'm going to check out the other things in the store while she tries on cute crop tops. I'm looking at the boyfriend when I hear someone groan. I turn the corner and I see a girl with long chestnut hair that went to the bottom of her butt, she is wearing black skinny jeans and a fitted band t-shirt. I walk closer to see what was wrong when her head snapped up and I finally got to see all of her. I looked and her from head to toe and I have to admit she is one of the most beautiful girls I have seen.

She must have just moved here because I have not seen her around here because I don't recognize her. She has big blue eyes, full pink lips a, button nose she has natural beauty so she is wearing little make-up just some eye-liner and some lips gloss. She looks like a deer caught in head lights her cheeks turn pink as I analyze her. Then she bites her lip and quickly looks down.

I extend my hand and introduce myself "Hi I'm Katherine Kavanagh but you can call me Kate." She takes my hand and shakes it quickly the drops her hand. We stand there for a few minutes in awkward silence. "Do you have a name?" I ask letting out a little laugh.

"Oh umm I…I'm Anastasia Steele but I prefer Ana." Her eyes never once meeting my gaze.

"Well Ana I couldn't help but over hear you groan and I came to see what's wrong?"

"Noting I'm just not sure what im looking for, or what would look good on me." She finally looks up at me till chewing on her bottom lip with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Well Ana it's your lucky day I happen to be an expert shopper." I beam with pride. I grab her hand and practically drag her to the part of the store with cutest oversized sweaters, leggings and boyfriend jeans. "Shopping for you is going to be soooo much fun" I squeal "You have the absolutely the most perfect body shape I have ever seen, it's to die for a real perfect hourglass" I look back at her and she is as red as tomato I couldn't help but laugh, it obvious she is not used to being complimented. "Ok, here try this" I hand her and oversized cream sweater and a pair of black leggings. "Wait here, take a size bigger your tits are huge! What are you a 36 D" and she is red all over again and I burst into laughter as she tries to cover her chest with tiny hands. "Oh god Kate do They really look that big?!" Ana blushes even more I laugh as she blushes a deep shade of red and tries to cover her chest with her tiny hands, looking around to make sure no one hear.

"Oh my god Kate, shhhhhh" she is still looking around "Do they really look that big?" she looks down at them "I always thought they were normal sized" I smile at her "No my dear Ana they are far from normal but that's a good thing though. Now go try on that stuff while I go find you some boyfriend jeans" she walks into the dressing room to try on the outfit. While I'm looking at the jeans Mia finds me.

"There you are I thought you were look at shoes what are you doing over here? OHHHHHH JEANS! I need some new ones I have vowed to myself that I so I don't end up blowing up like Amanda, I mean oh my gosh…" I interrupt her "Mia! Calm down and breathe. I'm over her helping out someone" she looks at me with a confused look.

"Helping who? Is it someone I know? How is looking at jeans helping them?"

"Her name is Ana short for Anastasia. No you don't know her I think she is new to town, and I'm helping her shop she is really pretty so it's easy to find things."

"Well where is she? I want to meet her!"

"Mia calm down she is really shy so you have to tone it down a bit ok"

"Ok Ok I promise" just then and Ana comes out looking down. "I don't know Kate do you really think.." She stops midsentence when she sees Mia, she drops her head and introduces herself. "Hi… umm I'm Ana."

Mia's eyes went big her mouth slightly open, and I know she is trying to contain her excitement.

"DAMN YOUR BEAUTIFUL HOLY SHIT!" Ana looks like a deer caught in head lights and she blushes the deepest shade of red I have seen.

"I…umm… thank you"

"Where are you from? How old are you? Do you go to Seattle prep? Will you join the cheer squad? OOOHHHHHH you would make a perfect. OHHHHH do you have a boyfriend? I could hook you up someone. There are plenty of hot guys I'm pretty sure would be more than willing to go on a date with someone as pretty as you. OOHHHH we can…"

"Mia! Calm down we just meet the girl five seconds ago and your already trying to set her up with someone. Let her breath. What if she doesn't want a boyfriend? For all we know she could be into girls." I love Mia but she can be a lot to handle at time and Ana is too shy and timid to stop her. But I have to admit I am curious as to who she really is.

"Sorry Ana this is my best friend Mia, she is easily excited. "I laugh and Mia is still smiling widely at Ana. I roll my eyes, tell Ana to go get changed, and drag Mia to the she shoe department. "What the hell Mia?!" What Kate did you she her she I drop dead gorgeous she…"

"Mia I know but you see she's not comfortable with the spot light on her and you were so in her far going on and on asking a hundred and five questions. Ease up a little will ya?" She lets out a sigh and nods her head. "Good, now come on there are suede Michael Kors heels we came for." We grab the heels and go see if Ana was done changing. We shop around for a little while longer then we get hungry.

"Hey what do you guys want to eat? My treat." I already know what Mia wants but Ana looks uncomfortable. "Ana? What's wrong you're not hungry?"

"It's not that it's just you have helped me enough for the day with the shopping and all, I couldn't ask you to feed me as well." She says looking down swaying from side to side. "It's not that it's just you have helped me enough for the day with the shopping and all, I couldn't ask you to feed me as well." She gives me a smile then looking down swaying from side to side. She is the first person I met that turned down a free lunch. Most other people fight over who's paying the bill, then we just end up paying for own meals. But Ana she is different not just the fact that she doesn't want me to pay for her meal, but the way she carries herself. Ana has this protective bubble around her you can see the sadness in her eyes and even in her smile you can see the pain, something happen to her something horrible I can feel it in my bones. I just wish I knew what happen.

"It's ok Ana I really don't mind your my new friend and I want to it's really no problem"

"If you're sure then would really like some Chinese from the Panda Express" she licks her lips and I laugh

We sit for lunch and the conversation is fun and flows easy going. We find out that Ana is 17 just like me and she loves to read, she also can sing, draw, play the guitar, piano and she can fix cracked phone screens, it how she earned money in New York City! Which is where she just moved from. She tries to answer as many questions as she can without giving too much away. I do notice that she that she is uncomfortable answering questions about her family, I wonder if she comes from a bad home?

"Wow, Ana you seem to have it all you are pretty you and talented with a killer body you seem like the perfect girl" Mia says while takes a bite of her salad and Ana blushes at her comment. "What else do you like to do" I ask eating my grinder from subways.

" Well…" she giggles " I'm far from perfect but I also like to work out and I have been doing MMA for a few years which I guess explains the ummm 'killer body'" she blushes even harder.

"Ana you never told us what school you go to." Mia says through a mouth full of food.

"I haven't enrolled in yet" she says cautiously looking at her for before she shoves a piece of orange chicken in her mouth. I have to admit I am a little shocked most people transfer from school to school when they move. Why didn't she do that?

Is she home schooled? Can't be she said she hasn't enrolled YET.

"Well you should think about enrolling in Seattle Prep with me and Kate it would be so awesome you would so much fun and we could introduce you to so many new people."

"Yeah Ana we would love for you to go to our school you would fit right in"

"Well actually I have a meeting to have a look around the school in a few weeks I will keep you girls in mind" She laughs while looking at her phone her eyes widen when she sees the time. "Wow it's getting late I really have to go. Thank you again for helping me shop and for the food, I really had a good time." She says as she starts to get up and grab her bags to leave.

"You know my dad could give you a ride home… or you could stay at my house Mia is staying too. I know we just met but it could be fun."

"I would love to but I can't, maybe another time. And where I have to go isn't far from here I don't mind walking" she says sadly

"Give me your number… maybe we can set something up soon" she smiles

"I would like that" she gives Mia and I her number then she is gone


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone I hope you enjoy this chapter! I will try to update every Thursday. I'm late this time due to the holidays.**

_**APOV**_

I really liked those girls too bad I will never see them again. There is no way in hell I'm going to be able to afford to go to their school. I think as I retrieve my duffle bag and backpack from a hidden spot behind the malls dumpster.

I'm running as fast as I can when I finally get to where I need to be. I see written in huge letters "Seattle shelter" I stare at that words for a while. This is my life hopping from city to city state to state in hopes that they wouldn't find me. I scoff to myself yeah right with the way they have been tracking me down I will be lucky if I last 3 months. I take a deep breath and walk inside, I look around and it's that same as the others drafty, full of men and women with children that are crying because their either cold or hungry.

It's so depressing in here as the staff try to get enough blankets, pillows and cots for everyone to sleep. Just then a man I would say mid-thirties come and say they have one bed left. I thank him and look for the empty bed.

I see a cot in the far corner of the room and I race to it before someone can take it. If going from shelter to shelter has taught me anything its if you aren't quick you then your out of luck. I lie back on the uncomfortable cot and wish I had taken Kates offer I'm sure her house nice and warm and her bed wouldn't smell as funny as this cot.

'Go ahead and go to she house fuck her over and bring her into your dark fucked up world' my subconscious snaps, she may be a bitch most of the time but sadly she's right. I can't put Kate and Mia in danger like that not like I did...Lacy.  
>' Don't go there Ana' my subconscious says.<p>

I will myself not to go back to that dark day. Just then a elderly women comes and gives me a pillow and a blanket.

"Are you OK dear? You upset are your parents here with you?"

"No I'm here alone" she looks at me with sad eyes, gives me a weak smile and a quick nod before moving on to the next person. I'm exhausted but I don't dare go to sleep last time I feel asleep in a shelter I wake up with almost all my things were missing.

It's not like I would get any sleep anyway if it's not one of them haunting me in reality they are haunting my dreams . I sigh and look a the ceiling and try to think of how I'm going to survive tomorrow.

The sun is barely up when the staff started to waking people up telling them it's time to get up. They remind everyone that if they want a spot tonight to be at the doors by 6 pm or they have to find somewhere else to stay for the night.

I have to keep that in mind that. Until I can save up enough money to rent a room this is as good as its going to get. If shopping wasn't needed I would have been closer to my goal. But I really needed new clothes badly.

I sigh and pick up my things and head out. It's chilly so reach into my backpack and grab a my jacket. I pout as I remember I forgot to buy a new jacket. Oh well it has a few wholes but it's still good, I look around I just walk and walk till I find myself at a park.

I sit there and watch the little kids on the playground with envies eyes. I never had a childhood like that I have never been able to just relax and be carefree. No I have always had to look over my shoulder and wait in fear  
>of the next time one of them attacks me. I have always longed to do normal things. I want to play on the swings laughing with friends, I want want go to the carnival and eat cotton candy and fried dough and have a cute guy win me a prize.<p>

Is it really to much to ask just to be normal life? ' Well your not normal you will never be the sooner you accept that fact the better. You can't face them you know they are too dangerous. Just get up and leave now ' she's right and I do as she says. I walked around town with no purpose looking for something to do when my stomach growls at me, I stopped at Starbucks and got some tea and blueberry muffin.

Just as I finish I hear two fimilar voices I turn my head to the door and I see Kate and Mia with another girl. She has golden blonde hair hazle eyes she's about my hight and she has her hands clasped together like she is begging for something. I shift to the edge of my seat so I can hear what is going on.

"Oh please, oh please please please let me come I promise I will leave him alone. I won't even look at him. I promise just let me come to the sleep over." She pleads with a pouty bottom lip and big puppy dog eyes. I wonder who she is talking about.

Mia inhale deeply while rolling her eyes. "I don't know Lily…" Kate interrupts her " Mia remember what we talked about at the mall."  
>Mia thinks about it for a while then says " fine you can come but you have to keep your hands to your self or your out for good"<p>

The blonde squeals and jumps up and down . They then turn to get in line and order. I use this time to grab my things and slip out the back door before anyone can see me. I run down the block just to make sure I'm safe. I walk a few more blocks and I find myself at the library . I push the big double doors open and immediately fall in love. So many books in one place just waiting to be read by me.

I find the English literature section, make sure my things are safely by my side and just lose myself.

_**KPOV (A few days later)**_

It's been a few days since I have seen or Ana. I really hope she's ok. It's raining cats and dog out today, me and my dad are on our way home. It's late I look at my phone and it's already 10:36. I turn on the radio and start to sing when I look over and notice my dad singing along too. We are laughing and singing along to Katy Perry 'Roar' when the stop light turns green. When my dad randomly and harshly slams his foot on the brakes causing the car to slid a few inches in the slippery road.

If I didn't have my seat belt on I would have flew right through the front windshield.

"What the hell dad!" I shout, but he is to distracted by what is in front of him. So I follow his gaze. Standing in the pouring rain is a girl in a old torn hoodie, holding and duffle bag in one hand while the other is holding her book bag strap. I understand buckle my seat belt and lean in to get a better look at her when I realize I have seen those big blue eyes before. It's Ana! What is she doing out here so late, alone, in the rain?

"Ana" I whisper  
>"You know her kate?"my dad asked confused.<br>"Yeah she's a Friend I meet at the mall a few days ago." I explain and before u know it Ana has taken off running.  
>"Dad you have to follow her! We can't leave her outside in the pouring rain at night it's dangerous and she'll get sick. Come go dad!"<br>"Okay okay calm down we will get her. Sit back and buckle up." I settle back in my seat and put my seat belt back on and anxiously look out the window. We have been driving for about ten minutes and there is no sign of her anywhere!  
>"Kate I don't see her. Maybe she lives close by and made it home already." Maybe he's right I really don't want to stop looking but it's really dark and the rain still hasn't let up. We haven't seen her anywhere.<p>

"My be your right, I guess we should go home then." I say in a low voice looking down. My sad voice doesn't go unnoticed by my father. "Hey come on kate don't be like that I'm sure she's fine." He tries to comfort me. I try to believe him but I'm not convinced. " I know daddy" I give him a small smile as we drive home.

On my way home we pass by the the shelter and the line is super long. I always feel bad for the homeless I wish I could help. That's why I volunteer there when I can and on some holidays when I'm not out of town visiting family. Look at on with a sad heavy heart when I notice the hoodie I seen Ana was wearing .

"WAIT! Dad stop the car." He pulls over and I look to be sure it's her. Then I noticed there is a man at the door letting people in then a woman comes and whispers something in his ear and he waves his hands in the air while yelling. I can't hear what's he's saying but when he disappears into the shelter I know he told everyone that they are full for the night. I feel sorry for them. The crowd slowly starts to disperse and I look at Ana wait for her parents come to her but when no one comes I can't help the tears.

There Ana was sitting outside a homeless shelter alone and lost. I can't take it anymore I hope out over the car and run to her.

"Ana, Ana,ANA!" I call out her name snapping her out of whatever daze she was in.

"Kate?" She looks up at me a her cheeks flushed she's soaked from head to toe her eyes are big and sad. "What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here" i hug her and she groans as if were in pain and pushes me away as if i were infected with some kind of disease. She backs away like I'm trying to cage her.

"Ana wait please let me help you. "  
>"STAY AWAY! DONT TOUCH ME" She shouts with a shaky voice. She is still backing up .<p>

"Ana please let me help you..." I step closer to her, she just steps back.

"Why... why should I let you help me, better yet why do you care you don't even no me why do you want to help me?" She tries to to sound angry but all I hear is fear and confusion.

"Because Ana I care about hoy I know I only met you a few days ago but I really do care I can't explain it but I really want to help you. So please trust me and let me help."

"Trust you? You want me to trust you! I trust no one trust gets you seriously hurt, and I won't make that mistake again. You don't care about me, save you pity I don't want it " evn in the rain I can tell she is crying my heart is bleeding for this poor girl. I knew she had been hurt I have to help her weather she likes it or not I'm going to help her.

"Don't tell me I don't care! If I didn't care I wouldn't be here in the pouring rain trying to convince you to come with me. I don't pity you and I really do care! I feel close to you like you a really good friend despite the fact that barely know you I care more then I should. Do you really want want sit outside all night in the rain when I'm offering you a warm bed and a roof over your head?" I shout back at he causing her eyes to grow wide "I know you have been hurt I knew that from day one when I met you. I promise you that if you come with me no harm will come to you. Just trust me Ana please"

"I'm too dangerous kate, you can't protect me. " she say in a calm voice. "No one can protect me. I'm doing you a favor by not coming with you I bring nothing but pain and heartache." She says sadly no looking at me.

"Ana your a good person I can feel it, I don't believe you would hurt a fly. Just trust me I don't let my friends get hurt and weather you like it or not I consider you my friend. So just come with me." I hold out my hand for her. She just stares at me and I can see she is having an internal debate then she finally says

"Fine but only for this one night." She grabs her bags  
>"Great I was getting tired of standing in the rain." I laugh and she giggles I lead her back to the car where my dad is waiting. When Ana stops.<br>"What's wrong Ana?"  
>"Nothing " she says quietly. That was weird, I open the trunk so she can put her things in and she just shakes her head and holds the things tighter.<br>"Ana nothing is going to happen to your things I promise" she moves to the trunk and slowly sets her things in the trunk then closes it. I open the back door and wait for Ana to slid in once she's in I slid in next to her I introduced her to my dad

"Dad this is Ana my new friend, Ana this is my dad" he turns around and extends his hand

"Hi nice to meet you Ana I'm Kevin Kavanagh"  
>"Nice to meet you sir" Ana says as she sakes his hand quickly not making eye contact with him. She looks nervous and uncomfortable so I try to comfort her by setting my hand on her shoulder, and when I do I immediately regret it. Ana head shoots up as she scurried to the corner fear in her eyes pain eched in her face.<br>"Ana what..."

"Don't touch me. I don't like to be touched." She says aggressively. I put my hands up in defeat. She then closes her eyes and takes a deep breath and counts backwards from 10 trying to calm herself. When she opens her eyes the fear and pain are gone and the sadness is back.

"I'm sorry Kate I didn't mean to snap like that" she says hanging her head in shame. " I guess umm.. I guess you could say I have touch issues." She blushes "I would appreciate it if you don't touch my arms frome the elbow up or upper back, and if you want a hug ask and please keep your arms around my neck or I will hug you around you neck if you don't mind." She say in a nervous shaky voice still looking at her lap playing with her hands. "Oh and I dont think you would but could you not tell touch my thighs."

My heart has just exploded in my chest as I look at this poor girl and hear this. My eyes water, what could have happen to this poor girl to not be able to be touched on simple places like her arms. That explains her reaction to the hug earlier, but why? What happen? Oh go I hope she's not like Christian! No one and I mean no one deserves that even Christian didn't deserve it, no matter how much of and asshole he is he didn't deserve what was done to him. Ana looks up and me with angry eyes and she must see the confusion on my face because she say

"Don't do that... don't look at me like that. I told you I don't need or want your pity. Don't feel sorry for me. I have a issues everyone does. And I'm no exception so dry your tears and tell me you accept and respect my rules." I glance up at the front seat and see my dad has that deep V in his forehead he always gets when is thinking or trying to figure something out. He quickly looks up into his rare view mirror and sees my tear stained face and in his eyes I can see the same sadness I'm showing, but he quickly looks back to the road and that's when I noticed we were driving. When did that happen? I'm pulled frome my thoughts when I hear my name

"KATE! "  
>"Huh?"<br>"Do we have a deal?"  
>"Deal?"<br>Ana rolls her eyes while sighing " just respect my no touch zones OK?" I nod my head while whipping my eyes. "Oh and don't tell anyone I'm homeless please it's not something I like for people to know."

"I promise I won't even tell Mia" I say holding out my pinky finger. She look and with her head tilted to the side laughs and links our pinkies. "You know Ana you don't have to stay in a shelter you could..."

"NO KATE! I will not depend on anyone I can take care of myself. I got distracted today so I was late but it won't happen again." She interrupts me and states firmly.

" But Ana..."

"I said no Kate and that's final."

I sigh in defeat " okay okay but you always have a room at my house, right dad?"  
>"Right baby girl"<br>"Thank you but no thank you"  
>"Just think about it okay"<br>"Okay" this is sooo not over I think to myself.

We pull up to my house and Ana's eyes go wide as dinner plates. I can't help but laugh.  
>"You live here?! This place is huge!"<br>"I know It has 5 bedrooms 6 1/2 bathroom room a media room, living room, dining room, kitchen you know the usal"

"The usal for who" she says getting out of the car and grabbing her bags out the trunk. Now I fee bad because I'm so used to fancy expensive thing when she has to live out of two bags.  
>"Sorry Ana " I say sadly<br>"Kate what did I say ...no pity " she says following my dad. When we get inside I give Ana a quick tour of the house and the last room I show her is my room.  
>"Wow your room is so...green"<br>"Thank you green is a bright happy color it always reminds me to be happy"

"Umm ok" she says as she sets her stuff on the floor by the door. I go in my dresser and grab her a tank top and some shorts and toss them to her.  
>"Take those all your stuff is still wet, my bathroom is right through that door" I point to the door across from my bed " you can take a hot shower or bath to take the chill off while I toss your things in the drier" I say walking twards her.<br>"Umm kate do you mind if wait until my clothes are done I'm not comfortable in such little clothing "  
>"Ana I it's fine its just me and you sleeping in here my door locks and my dad knocks before coming in" I try to comfort her.<br>"It's not that I'm just more comfortable with my body and if you don't mind can I sleep in a guest room?" This hurt I can't lie.  
>"Ana if your worried about me touching you I promise I won't I have another that pulls out from under mine you won't even have sleep on the same mattress as me.."<p>

"No kate it's not about that I just would be more comfortable my own room." She says looking down clearly uncomfortable.

"Um ok if thats really what you want then the other rooms have their own bathrooms too" I go to the dresser and hand her some fuzzy pajama bottoms and a long shirt. She thanks me grabs a medium sized make-up bag and leave to the furthest room from mine. I take her clothes and head to the laundry room to dry her things.

_**APOV**_

I walk into the room and look around the walls are white and the bed is neatly made with white sheets and a blue blanket. I walk to the bathroom and quickly strip our of my wet clothes and turn the water and look for a rag to wash with and find some under the sink i hop in the shower and think of all of today's events. As I soap up the rag and rub my skin I'm quickly reminded of what they did to me.  
>No matter what I do I will never be able to forget what was done to me by them. I'm so scared they will one day team up and come after me instead of coming for me one at a time. I hurry and wash and step out the shower and I see myself in the mirror and I'm so horrified by what I see I can't even look anymore.<br>I dry myself off and put my top on I realize I don't have and underwear. I groan and put on the bottoms Kate gave me and walk back to her room. I knock and she comes to the door she hands me a pack of new underwear.

How did she know? She answers my unspoken question.

" I realized it once I put your things in the drier and since you things aren't ready yet you can have those. Before you reject them think do you really want to sleep with out panties?"  
>"Thank you Kate" I say then walk back to the guest room. I put on the new undies turn the light off and slip into bed and pray for a restful nights sleep that I know is not going to come. I close my eyes and set sleep consume me.<p>

_**A/N: NO Ana is not a rape victim. She I still very much a virgin. Next chapter she will meet Christian. Please review and follow thank you so much for the kind comments**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: HEY EVERYONE THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE POSITIVE REVIEWS. I SO HAPPY YOU GUYS LIKE MY STORY. THIS CHAPTER IS EARLY BECAUSE TOMORROW IS NEW YEARS AND ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS 20TH BIRTHDAY SO I WILL BE FOCUSED ON CELEBRATING WITH FRIENDS AND FAMILY. SO HAPPY NEW YEAR! AND ENJOY **_

_**APOV**_

_'WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT LITTLE BITCH!' I here coming from the bedroom. I know better then to be in plan sight when he gets like this, I quickly run to my room and hide in my closet under a pile of clothes I keep for times like this. I try to slow my rapid breathing , then I hear him burst through my bedroom door._

_'WHERE ARE YOU ,YOU LITTLE SLUT! I KNOW YOUR IN HERE ' I hear him walking around but I stay hidden 'Your only making it worse for yourself by hiding. Just give me back what you stole and everything will be OK' he says calmly trying to trick me out of hiding but I won't fall for that one again. He brushes the closet doorknob and I hold my breath and squeeze my eyes shut hoping that he wouldn't think to look in here._

_My hopes came crashing down as the closet door comes flying open with a loud bang. 'Ana, oh Ana' he says, his voice sends chills down my spine as he calls out my name. I try to stay calm and try not to move or breath but it's no use. My heart is beating quickly and I can't help the loud breaths that escapes my lips._

_He stops in front of the clothes hiding my body. Next thing I know his steel-toed boots are crashing into the side of my ribs. My body slides across the floor and collides with the wall. He then grabs me by my hair and drags me out of the closet. _

_'Didn't I tell you not to touch my shit?' He spits at me anger dripping from his voice. 'Didn't I tell you not to hide from me' he grips my hair tighter. He then swings me by my hair slamming me into my nightstand. 'You know, you are a really ungrateful little shit aren't you, I open my house back up to you and this is how you repay me?' He walks back and forth in front of me while I hold my head in pain and cry._

_'SHUT UP! Stop crying you stupid slut you weren't crying when you were in my room stealing my drugs. Now tell me what you did with them? Huh? Did you give them away to your little friends? Or did you use them?' He slaps me across my face grabs me by my wrist yanks me up and throws me on the bed. He takes a pack of cigarettes out of his jacket pocket then took out his liter, lit it and took a long drag._

_'You know,your a no good piece of ass just like your mom, that's all you will ever be good for.' He says as he slowly let's the smoke out. His words hit me hard._

_'I WILL NEVER BE LIKE HER !' I yell holding my tear stained swollen face. He slowly walks closer to me and looks me in my eyes before he clenched his fist and punches me right in my eye I fall back and cry his hand was so big it hit part of my nose and now it's gushing blood._

_'DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY EVER AGAIN!' he yells hitting me again this time in my mouth so now I have two swollen bleeding lips. He then puts the cigarette in between his lips takes my arm and leg flips me over on my belly and puts his knee in my back so I can't move. It really hurts, he then takes both my wrists and hold them behind my back. I can't breath. I struggle to get enough air but I'm getting too light headed to fight._

_'Please I can't breath' I tell him but it falls on deff ears._

_'You want to know what happens to disrespectful children? They get punished.' He takes the cigarette out of his mouth with his free hand and pushes it into my right shoulder. I scream for my life as the the burning is too much to handle._

_'Yeah, you like that? Maybe you will think twice before you raise your voice at me again.' He puts the cigarette back in his mouth and moves the knee that was in my back and puts it on top of wrists pushing down with all his weight it. The pressure is too much for my small hands to take and they snap. I literally hear my bones brake but I can do nothing but scream in agony just to be ignored. I'm begging him to let me go but he just laughs tells me to shut up while he lits the cigarette again._

_'And this' he says stabbing the cigarette into my left shoulder 'this is for stealing my drugs' I scream and scream call for my mom 'she's not going to help you that bitch is so high she can't even blink let alone save the daughter she never wanted' he laughs 'she tells me all the time she wishes she gotten that abortion, why do you think she gave you away the first time?' I beg for some anyone to save be as I see him lite the cigarette again. I scream and kick but it's no use I just hurt myself more._

_'Please let me go, I'll be good I promise just please let me go' I plead but it's no use he leans down and whispered too late then I feel the burn and yell my head off this time he places it on my left shoulder blade then the right._

"Ana! Please wake up!" I hear someone say in a broken sod voice. They are frantically shaking my foot trying to wake me my eyes spring open and I sit up trying to figure out were I am but the room won't stop spinning and I can't focus. I can't catch my breath my chest is burning and feels tight. My lungs begging for oxygen.

"Ana" I hear my name come from the foot of the bed. I try and focused my eyes on the source of the sound and it Kate. She's crying no doubt from hearing the screams of my nightmare.

"Make-up" I managed to gasp out, still unable to breath pointing to my make-up bag on the dresser. She looks confused but rushes over and hands me the bag I quickly unzip it and take out my inhaler and use it. I close my eyes and fall back on my pillow and slowly catch my breath. After about five minutes my breathing has slowed but my eyes remain closed. Kate breaks the silence first.

"Ana are you ok?" Her earlier sobs nothing more then just a hiccup here and there" Do you want to talk? Do you need anything?"

I shake my head "I'm fine Kate" I lie "I could use some water though" she nods her head and leave the room. She's back like three minutes later with a tall glass of water, hands it to me ,and watches as I down the glass in one gulp.

"Ana?" I turn my head to her "what happen to you? I knew that something had happen to you since I met you at the mall, I could see the pain and sadness in your eyes but this... your nightmares" she takes a beep breath trying to control her emotions. I see the tears ready to fall and I feel horrible but I... I can't tell her I can't put her in that type of danger.

"Listen Kate your right I have been through a lot, I'm fucked up beyond repair so don't stress yourself trying to _'fix_' me or help me. I can't be helped." I tell her in a soft yet firm voice.

"I don't believe that Ana, I see the pain but I also see the good."

"Kate, look let's not talk but this tonight ok? I need to just breath and forget"

"I have a a way for you to unwind and forget" she say with a smile

"I know you told Mia I might like girls to get her off my back about the boyfriend thing, but I don't go that way sweetheart." I smirk at he had we both burst into a fit of laughter.

"Your pretty and all but unless your 6'3, blonde, with green eyes and something dangling between your legs I'm not interested" we can't help but giggle.

"Oh god Kate" I playfully slap her arm

"What it's true. You should see him Ana he is so, so... Mmmhmm" she has on the dream my face girls get in the movies when they talk about the love interest. I can't help but be jealous I wish I could have someone as into me as she is in this guy.

"Geez Kate if I didn't know any better I would say your in love." I raise my eyebrow at her. She actually blushes I can't help the giddy smile on my face I'm happy for her. At least she's happy . We spend the next few hours talking about boys and everything under the sun, it feels nice to have someone to talk to about nothing. It felt good to be normal for a few hours. I look at the phone that was charging on the night stand.

"Oh god Kate look at the time! I'm sure you have better things to do then sit and talk to me. So I will get dressed and head out. Thanks again for letting me stay the night." I say as I get out of the bed and grab my bag I didn't notice the whole time. When did that get there?

"Ana wait, do you want to hang out with Mia and our group we are all going to go ice skating then out to eat then catch a late movie. I'm staying at her house you can stay too if you want. I know Mia wouldn't mind." She is rambling and I can tell she really wants me to go but I'm not sure.

"I don't know Kate I don't want to impose. Besides I'm not much of a people person." I say nervously looking down.

"Ana don't worry I promise nothing bad will happen. Everyone is really nice and I will make sure they all respect your umm... boundaries" she say with a small smile. Before I can answer there is a knock on the door. I look ate Kate and she just shrugs her shoulders. I open the door to see who it is, there is a tall blonde kinda built and his face looks familiar the I realized he looks exactly like Kate but in a masculine way. They had the same round tipped nose, hazel eyes, and there is no mistaken that strawberry blonde hair, but his is more blonde then strawberry and Kate is the opposite but either way you can tell there siblings. He actually pretty handsome I guess good looks run in the family.

He brakes me out of my thoughts when he speaks. "Ummm... hi who are you? Have you seen my sister? Are you one of her friends? I haven't seen you before. But your pretty enough to be friends with my sister." With the way he questioned me and talked so quickly you would think he was related to Mia.

"Ethan would you give the girl a chance to speak gosh, I swear you and Mia were made for each other" Kate comes to my rescue.

"Ana I would like to meet my big brother Ethan, Ethan this is my new friend Ana" I stick out my hand to shake his but when he grabs my hand he pulls me in for a hug. I feel my body stiffen up and start to panic. I feel the burns_** he **_gave to me all over again.

"ETHAN! LET GO OF HER!" Kate screams and pushes him away from me. I race to my make-up bag and grab my inhaler give it a quick shake before I use it. He didn't know he didn't mean to, he won't hurt you. Kate won't let anyone Hurt you she promised. I chant this over and over again. Till I hear my name softly being called. I turn and see Kate she approaches me with caution.

"He didn't know Ana he didn't mean you any harm I told him your not OK with being touch in certain places and he's sorry. Ok?" She speaks to me as if she were talking to a child, most people would be offended but I know she is trying to use a calm voice to keep me from freaking out. I take a few deep breaths and look past her and see her brother looking sorry and nervous.

"Ethan" I call in a soft voice. I gesture for him to come to me. He stops when he gets next to Kate.

"Y..yes" he stammered

"It's OK I'm fine, you don't have to be nervous. I'm not mad. Just please don't ever do that again. Ok?" He just nods his head and says sorry.

"Kate I don't know if me going out with the gang is going to work out very well."

"Ana don't let my stupid actions stop you from coming with us" Ethan speaks up.

"Yeah, we really want you to come you need to relax ya know let loose a little please come" Kate says with big puppy dog eyes and I just can't say no.

"Fine I will go, what time should I meet you there" Kate gives me a confused look.

"Aren't you spending the day with me" I want to but I don't think I should.

"You helped me enough I don't want to ruin your plans for the day"

"Your not, I want you to come, now come on get dressed then we will leave for the day" Kate says then grads her brothers arm and leaves the room before I could say no. I get dressed go downstairs and eat breakfast and we're off.

Kate dragged me to to every story in the mall then every store in town. I'm completely exhausted I don't know how she does it.

"Kate can we take a brake I'm exhausted! I'm also in pain thanks to you, when you told the salon lady we wanted a wax I thought you just meant just eyebrows and leg. I would have never let that lady near me if I knew she would end up look at my lady bits" I blush a just thinking back to that moment and Kate is laughing at me.

"It's not funny Kate it was so embarrassing I'm never doing that again"

"The way you screamed, oh god I swear the lady doing my nails jumped 3 feet in the air" Kate can't stop laughing.

"Can we just go home I'm ready for a nap" I yawn.

"Okay okay I could use a nap myself" we hop in her car and head to her house and sleep for a few hours thank god I was to tired for a nightmare. We get up at 5 and it takes an hour for Kate and I to get our hair make-up done. We pack our over night bags and take a short drive to Mia's house and pull up to another big house.

"Geez does everyone live in a Mansion!?" The house has a beautiful garden that wraps around the house a mini grand staircase that leads to a huge porch with huge double door at the entrance.

"Come on Ana" Kate starts to climb the stairs but I'm frozen in my spot. We if her friends don't like me? I don't even know how many people will be there! What if they touch me? I can't do this! 'It's to late now your already here where are you going to go? ' my subconscious laughs at what I got myself into. Kate pulls me from my thoughts by grabbing my forearm.

"Ana relax, you are going to be fine, and if you don't stop now your going to chew off your bottom lip. We don't want that now do we?" I take a few deep breaths and walk up the stairs with Kate . The inside more be then the outside there is beautiful marble white floors, art work that can on be described as masterpieces are hung on the cream colored walls, but what really caught my eye was the crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. To the left of me was a giant grand staircase then to my right was the doorway to what I assume is the living room.

"Wow" I gasp in amazement

"You haven't seen anything. I know your going to like this!" Kate says excitedly as she grabs me by my wrist and drags me into the living room. I flinch a little remembering the dream from last night but I don't think Kate noticed. I look around the room and and there are two overstuffed couches a love seat and an armchair. There is a big fireplace and a few feet a way from there is a something I've only dreamed of owning! A real Bosendorfer Grand Piano! I squeal so loudly Kate has to cover her ears. I race of to the instrument and with delicate fingers ever so lightly run my fingers over the keys.

"You like?" Kate chuckles

"Like? No I LOVE!" I say still in awe. "I feel like I should wash my hands before I press a key, plus I forgot to go before we left. So we're is the bathroom?" I say to embarrassed to look up.

"It's down the hall to the right." She laughs and point out to the hall and I make my way to down the hall to the potty.

_**MPOV**_

"Please please please please please please, come on Christian! Come with us it will be fun I promise."

"NO MIA! As long as that monster you call a friend is going count me out." My brother can be so difficult some times. I have been chasing him around the the house for at least a half an hour begging him to come with us, but he can't stand Lilly.

"But she promised she would be good and keep her hands to herself and keep all her clothes on" I chase him down stairs and I see Kate heading up stairs probably to come get me.

"Hey I was just about to come get you. What are you two up to."

"Well Mia is trying to get me to go out on this group date but I'm not having it as long as Lilly is going" Christian says then walk down the rest of the stairs and into the kitchen with Kate and I hot on his heels.

"Speaking of Lilly where is she" Kate ask

"She came over early to get ready with me she's just out over the shower and is now getting dressed and doing her hair and make up" I tell the just then the doorbell rings and Christian goes to answer it. A minute late he walk back in the kitchen with Ethan following behind. And if I do say myself he looks absolutely delicious. I can't help the smile that spreads across my when our eyes meet.

"Hi Ethan I'm glad you could make it have a seat. Would you like anything some water, soda?" My heat. From the corner see my brother roll his eyes and plop down at the breakfast bar with a bottle of water. Kate just laughs and sits on the other side of the bar.

"No thanks" he smiles comes up to me and hugs me and I swear my heart stops for a second. He smells so amazing his Cologne makes all the more mouth watering. He releases me and goes and sits next to my brother.

"So Christian are you coming with its going to be a blast"

"Nah I don't want to be anywhere near Lilly"

"Awww come on Christian don't don't let her ruin what could be a fun night" he tries to convince him. "Elliott and I will be the biggest cockblocks if we see her getting to friendly"

"Who are we cockblocking Kavanagh" Elliott appears in the doorway.

"Lilly, chrissy boy here won't hang with us if Lilly goes but I told we got his back on and off the field" Ethan explains

"Would you guys just drop it I don't want to go. Ethan is going to be up Mia's ass all night and Elliott is going to be up Kate's and I'm going to be trapped with her"

"Trapped with who?" Lilly says as she walks in cleavage showing skin tight pants on swaying her hips. I roll my eyes maybe this was a bad idea, good thing everyone here is used to her revealing clothing.

"I hope you don't mean me. I said I was sorry and I promised I wouldn't bother you what more do you need." Christian goes to open his mouth but I stop him

"If it's not something you would say in front of mom shut it. She promised she would be good so just come enjoy yourself for once you can even call Paul and have him come so you won't be alone, while Ethan and Elliott are 'stuck up Kate and mines butt'" he glare and me and says fine. I smile and jump up and down clapping my hands.

"Yays this is going to be so much fun"

"Good now that, that's settled I need to talk to you guys about something really important" Kate says in a serious tone and it's catches everyone's attention.

"What is it Kate?" I ask in a concerned voice

"Yeah Kate what's up is everything okay?" Elliot as in and equally concerned voice

"Yeah I'm fine but I have to tell you guys something... I brought a friend with me so she could hang out with us she's new to town" I immediately know she's talking about Ana.

"She's here where I can't wait for her to meet everyone" I say to quickly unable to hide my excitement.

"Grate another one of your friends if she any thing like that one I'm not going" Christian says pointing at Lilly. She gut sticks her tongue out him then rolls her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Calm down Mia yes she here but she is really shy and nervous about meeting everyone. She isn't comfortable around a lot of people and I need you guys to be really nice especially you Christian" he huffs and says

"As long as she doesn't bother me I won't bother her"

"I doubt she will even talk to you, anyway but the most important thing is and I can't stress this enough do not, I repeat do NOT hug her touch her upper arms or her legs" this catches everyone's attention even Christian.

"Why not" Lilly asks. Kate looks down takes a breath before speaking. When she looks up she looks like she is fighting tears that want to fall. What the FUCK! Kate never cries this must be really bad.

"Whoa Kate don't cry" Elliott rushes over to hold her.

"I don't know why but just please just respect her boundaries and don't touch her ok? Her forearm and hands are OK so just stick to those areas"

"Yeah when i meet her earlier and hugged her she freaked out i felt so bad" Ethan says. Everyone agrees.

"OK so where is this friend of yours?" Kate calms down and pats her eyes with a napkin.

"Um I don't know she had to use the bathroom then she disappeared. She might have heard all the noise and got nervous."

"Maybe she had to shit" Elliott jokes we all laugh.

"Your so gross El" I say throwing a dish towel at him.

"What , when you got to go you got to go " just then someone softly clears there throat.

_**CPOV**_

Everyone is laughing at Elliott stupid poop joke,while I'm trying to figure out what's wrong with there friend. She has touch issues just like me. Has she been hurt like me? Is she as fucked up as me?_** 'No one is as fucked up as you grey'** _my subconscious reminds me . Maybe she a girl that just doesn't like germs. Why do I care as long as she doesn't fall all over me like all the other girls do I couldn't care less. Someone softly clearing their throat pulls me from my thoughts. That's when I see her.

I see a girl about 5'2, long brown hair that flows all the way down her back, and even in that oversized white sweater I can tell she has a body to die for. And her face oh god that heavenly face. Perfect pouty lips, flawless skin, and her eyes I can look into those ocean blue eyes forever. After no one says anything (probably to stunned by her beauty) she bits that sexy bottom lip of her and my dick is immediately painfully hard. Damn I want to bite that lips too. She is the definition of perfection, a true Greek goddess. She looks so innocent,so pure and when blushes and it's the cutest thing I have ever seen. Cute? I don't do cute, what the fuck is happening to me? I can't stop looking at her and all I can think is one thing. MINE.

It's been months since I've had a good fuck. I went bat shit crazy on Elena one day a few months ago and told her I'm done with her. Fucking old hag touch my chest, I had one limit. ONE FUCKING LIMIT! Well two if you include no anal penetration on my part, but all I ask is don't touch my no go areas and she couldn't even respect that. So I ripped everything off her walls and broke whatever I could get my hands on. I told her if she ever touches me again I will do much worse then destroy her precious little dungeon and toys. I would never hit a female but I will scare the shit out of them. Just the thought of her and what she did is enough to make my boner deflate.

Kate gets up and walks to the girl and starts to introduce her to everyone.

"Everyone this is Anastasia Steele, Ana this is well... everyone" _Anastasia a beautiful name for a beautiful girl._

"Ummm... hi everyone please call me Ana."

Her voice is that of an angel and my hard no is back and stronger the ever there is no way I'm going to be able to survive a night out with her around my dick will fall off.

"Well I'm Elliott Grey" he goes and shakes her hand.

"Hi nice to meet you" she shakes his hand and gives Kate a funny look and they both start to giggle. What the fuck is that about does she like him too? I am getting mad but I don't know why.

I notice her glance my way a few times I wonder if she feels the shift in the air too.  
>"Hi I'm Lilly nice to meet you, your very beautiful" Ana blushes bites her lip and looks down.<p>

"Thank you, your pretty too" she says shyly I roll my eyes. Lilly isn't ugly she is quite pretty but she's too easy. She wears revealing clothes so there is nothing left to the imagination, it all out there for any and every one to see. No guy wants something old and used up. She's like doorknob everyone gets a turn. My thoughts are interrupted when Kate calls my name and I realize she and Anastasia are standing in front of me wait for me to introduce myself.

"Sorry I was deep in thought, I'm Christian Grey." I stick my hand out and shake hers and as soon as our skin touches feel an electric current run through me and my body comes to life. By the shocked look on her face I can tell she felt it too. She quickly let's go of my hand looks down. She turns and walks over to Mia .

"Hey Mia it's nice to see you again" I see Mia fight the urge to hug her and settled for a hand shake

"Is Paul coming Christian?" Mia asks but at this point I don't give a fuck if he comes or not. All I'm interested in is getting to know Miss. Steele.

"Um yeah he is going to meet us there."

"Alright everyone grab your things and let's head to the ice rink." Mai says excited. I wait till everyone leaves before I get up, I stand a look down and I'm still hard I quickly ajust my pants and catch up to everyone.

This is going to be and interesting night.

_**A/N: Hey everyone I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think. It's a bit longer the usual. So please review and follow. I really enjoy hearing from you guys. **_  
><em><strong>Happy New Year once again. :)<strong>_


	4. NOT CHAPTER 4

**_*SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE BUT 2015 HASN'T BEEN GOING SO GOOD FOR ME. MY GRANDMOTHER WAS IN THE HOSPITAL FOR A FEW DAYS :'( SHES OUT NOW AND I STAYED WITH HER FOR A FEW DAYS JUST TO BE SURE SHE WAS REALLY OK. ME AND MY BOYFRIEND HAVE BEEN HAVING PROBLEMS AND I'M STILL IN SCHOOL AND THAT HAS TO BE MY NUMBER ONE PRIORITY. SO I'M SORRY THAT MY UPDATES WILL BE SLOW OR SHORTER. I DIDN'T WANT YOU GUYS TO THINK I FORGOT ABOUT YOU OR ABANDON MY STORY BECAUSE I DIDN'T I PROMISE. SO PLEASE WORK WITH ME I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON.*_**

**_*LOVE YOU GUYS XOXO AND THANK FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND UNDERSTANDING*_**

**_FIFTYSHADESOBSSESED_**


End file.
